causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth Kelly
Gareth Kelly appears over the course of Volume 15. A former, combat-trained soldier who works in Iraq, the politician works in the parliament under the Queen of England as part of the legislation. He is revealed to be the Dismemberment Case Perpetrator and the main antagonist of Volume 15. Description Kelly is old, distinguished and handsome and from a wealthier background. During V15C8's opener, backstory of how he has been a dedicated child of Genevieve Collins was shown. Kelly is motivated by vigilante justice, harboring an emotional and intensive disdain for people who he thought were harming the queen. He is supportive of the death penalty and tried to mimic it's publicity in his last (attempted) kill. Kelly is intelligent, cunning, manipulated, skilled at putting up a facade and combat trained -- traits that made up how he was Volume 15's main antagonist. Volume 15 Gareth was the driver of Volume 15's conflict, the man who dismembered people he interpreted as crossing ethical lines, even if they didn't directly kill anyone (i.e. one of his victims was a man who outsourced countless British jobs). The Firstborn was seen visiting him and triggering him (offscreen) in V15C1. His murders and the SCT's sighting of Kingfisher in London are what alarmed the organization to going to London. While investigating the murders in V15C1, the team spotted a suspicious man in the distance from a crime scene where they chased him; the chase culminated in them discovering that the man was but a journalist (which was troubling as the SCT/Metro Police Service, in order to avoid inciting panic, was desperately keeping the murder secretive). Micah Booker was on this team. In V15C2-C3, the team was hunting down the man who Kelly aided in cleaning up his crime scenes -- Darren Crouch. Crouch recieved encrypted messages from Kelly that had the address of where Crouch's job site for clearing evidence would be. The team did manage to intercept a crime scene before Kelly learned of Crouch's arrest and they did confront Kelly (then masked as the killer), but he managed to escape. In V15C4, Gareth is shown to have been placed under protection by the SCT, for fear of having him getting murdered. However, he is insistent on leaving as he is scheduled for a meeting to address the House of Commons. In the end, Detective Jeremy Redbird has no choice, and has to let him go. The team's attempt to investigate a group of people suspected of involvement throughout the chapter's remainder failed. V15C7-C8 detailed Gareth's last stand where he tried to murder the Prince in front of a largely televised event, which added the element of publicity to this particular execution, was circumvented by the team. Kelly was arrested in the end and was sent to Alcatraz prison, the classified prison that the team was using to house the Firstborn's kidnapped children. Volume 16 Kelly briefly appeared in Volume 16 as one of the prisoners, and aided in the riot that took place in V16's conclusion. He was killed. Category:Characters Category:V15 Characters Category:V15 Antagonists Category:V16 Characters Category:V16 Antagonists Category:Foreign Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Collins Network Category:Firstborn Network Category:Deceased